Episode 2006-112 04-22-2006
04-22-2006 Saturday, April 22, 2006 Sponsors: O, R, 9 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2006 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R for Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie has a collection of R's in a box. He shows Bert, who says that Ernie will be the laughingstock of Sesame Street if anyone else finds out. Ernie sadly throws away his R's -- and Bert asks to have the box for his J collection. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Is no one afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olga y la letra O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Tina was feeling lonely, she sings "I Wish There Was School Every Day" with her favorite dinosaur, Barney |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster presents 9 elephants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clementine works at the Double Bar "R" Ranch; Gladys the Cow applies for a job there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nine sheep (Swedish) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Janice and The Electric Mayhem sing "Rockin' Robin," perched on tree branches. The Robin and some birds are joined by Dr. Teeth on the tambourine, Lips on the trumpet, and Animal, Zoot, and Floyd. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tony Bennett and Lexine sing "Little Things" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O is for Open |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Green Grass Grows All Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra O - opera, oeste, orquidea, ojos, ocho, y el orquestra de orangutanes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Karlena talk about the word "love" on a sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated lion sings "Dance Myself to Sleep." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy RW wants a pet spoon, so TLSG teaches him the importance of being responsible with a pet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy sings "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" with Christian, Michelle, Toby, Brandon, Chip & Dale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for rose |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A vaudeville act of two SAME people ends when one of them falls off the stage. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Beauregard performs a Punch and Judy style puppet show for Kermit. Miss Piggy catches this and takes offense that "dolls" have been booked on the show instead of her song. They argue the validity of puppetry as an art form - Piggy claiming that the puppets are just violent. When Kermit tries to defend the puppet act, Miss Piggy shows him some truly violent behavior. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob sings Joe Raposo's "Look a Little Closer". (dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O for open, off, owl, ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O limerick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle sings "We're Barefooting" with The Kidsongs Kids & Ruby Biggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R / r (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fans reveal the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly learns the sign language word of the day: "Run." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Serving Dinner for Nine Tonight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ranger Armbuckle talks about how plants travel -- by sowing their seeds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Buster the Horse, Gladys the Cow, and two back-up horses sing "Different Yet The Same" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nine Striped Cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on a pepper as kids guess what it is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Is snow cold? Yes! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Gang & The Kids sing "Aah Ooh, Zabba-Doo, Welly-Jelly, Set Your Name Free" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: "R" – Rabbit |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2006 Episodes Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2000s Episodes